


Murmurs in the Background - Betrayal (Comic)

by Vankomycin



Series: Murmurs in the Background [4]
Category: Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid
Genre: BDSM, Comedy, Comic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vankomycin/pseuds/Vankomycin
Summary: This is the illustrated version ofMurmurs in the Background - Betrayal.  Some minor changes have been made to the script between then and now.





	Murmurs in the Background - Betrayal (Comic)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the script. Blackrabbit Leeyan did the art. You can find her at:
> 
> http://blackrabbitleeyan.deviantart.com

  


  


  


  



End file.
